Meaning
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: They wanted their child to have a name with a meaning. One that reminded the child of who he/she was. PoxTigress -ONESHOT-


**A/N: Hey guys! MossstarfromRiverclan here with a TiPo oneshot! This popped into my head so I decided to write this story.**

**I honestly think that if Tigress and Po had a child, they would want to name the child something meaningful. So...here we go. **

**On to the story!**

It was a beautiful summer day in the Valley of Peace. The sun was shining, there were very few clouds, it was the perfect day. Kids were playing, people were selling goods, but it is even more perfect for two certain warriors.

Po walked towards the room where the rest of the five were gathered a smile on his face. He was happy because he found out his wife, Master Tigress, had just given birth to his child. He had wanted a child since Tigress and him got married. It took months, (since Tigress kept saying no) but Po finally convinced her, and now the child was here. Po had never been more excited in his entire life. He had so many questions running through his head. _Is it a boy or a girl? Will it be an awesome Kung Fu Master when it grows up? Will it be hardcore like it's mother? What will we name the child?_

Po's eyes widened at the final question. What would they name the child? They never talked about names! Po kept thinking. He wanted the name to mean something. Something that would make the child who him/her is. But what would that name be?

Po finally reached Tigress and his room. He took a deep breath and entered the room, putting on the biggest smile he could manage. As he walked into the room, he saw Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis on one side of the bed near the wall, and he saw Master Shifu and his father on the other. Tigress was laying on their bed, a blanket covering her lower half of her body, holding a small bundle. She looked up at Po, noticing he entered the room with a smile on her face. Everyone else looked up with her. When they saw Po, they congradulated him and gave him pats on the back.

Po then turned his attention to Tigress, and walked over to the bed she was on. As he approached her Master Shifu smiled and said "Meet your daughter Panda."

Po smiled. _A girl? Awesome!_ He walked up to Tigress and sat on a stool next to her bed. As he sat down he said "Hey kitten." As he kissed her cheek.

Tigress smiled and looked down at their daughter. "Do you want to hold her?" Tigress asked softly.

"Of course." Po replied as he removed his daughter from Tigress' arms. He looked at his daughter with suprise.

She wasn't a half-tiger, half-panda like he expected. She was a beautiful white Tiger with black stripes. She had beautiful jade green eyes, and the marks on her face were exactly like her mothers. The little tiger cub looked up at Po with a huge smile and giggled. She was perfect. Po smiled at her laugh.

Tigress smiled and said to Po "She has your eyes..."

Po responded with "She has your markings. She's perfect."

Tigress kisses Po on the cheek and asked "What should we name her?"

Monkey piped in and said "What about Huan?"

Po thought about it and said "Nah. I want something with meaning."

"Bo?"

"No..." Po said.

"Xia?"

"No..." Tigress responded.

"How about Jade?"

Po and Tigress' eyes widened at the name Viper had recomended. That was the one! The name with meaning they have been looking for.

Jade. Jade was the name of the palace they trained in, the palace where Tigress grew up, the palace where Po was named as Dragon Warrior by Oogway, their home. The place where they would live for the rest of their lives. Po and Tigres looked at eachother and smiled. It was perfect.

"Jade." They said together while looking at her. They knew it was perfect for her. She would always remember where her home is, and where her heart lies.

Where she would alway be.

**There it was! That's the oneshot.**

**In case you were wondering, this has nothing to do with my story ****When Darkness Rises.**** I wrote this just for the heck of it.**

**I was also thinking about making this into a series of oneshots around Po, Tigress and Jade. Let me know if I should!**

**Review!**


End file.
